


Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

JJ picked up her phone which was lying on a table next to the bed. She and Emily had set rules to only communicate through the chat feature on Scrabble unless it was an emergency. Emily was, in fact, supposed to be dead. Ian Doyle was still out there and they wanted to minimize any digital trace that could lead him back to Emily. It was also a nice way to unwind after a long day. Playing Scrabble together felt normal and safe, something neither of them ever had in their daily lives.

JJ opened the app, typed in their code word and pressed send. Within minutes her phone rang from an unknown number.

“Jennifer, what’s wrong?” Emily rushed.

“Em, I’m okay. But, there was an ambush. And, god Emily. I lost… I lost the…” JJ couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. But she didn’t have to. She heard Emily let out a deep breath and choke back tears.

“Jennifer, oh god,” Emily was at a loss for words. JJ had only disclosed she was pregnant by mistake, she hadn’t told anyone else except another operative in Afghanistan. Will hadn’t even known. They had spent time in Paris brainstorming the perfect way JJ could tell Will and Henry the good news, but none of that mattered now. 

Emily felt helpless, knowing her best friend was suffering and alone. She desperately wished she could wrap her arms around the blonde and keep her from all the evils of the world but she knew their jobs were anchored in depravity and unfairness. Emily had lost a child when she was a teenager. Although it had been her choice to have the abortion, she still grieved for her unborn child. She couldn’t imagine what JJ was going through.

“Jennifer, I’m so sorry. I’m here for you,” Emily regretted her choice of words as soon as she said them. Here was 3500 miles away. She knew she had no other options under the current circumstances. “You can make it through this, blackbird.”

Just the mention of her nick name made JJ’s heart break. She sobbed into the receiver as Emily waited patiently on the other end. Minutes passed without so much as a word between them. Somehow it was still somewhat comforting and JJ finally managed to catch her breath. 

“I miss you,” she whimpered.

“I miss you too, Jay. With all my heart.”


End file.
